narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Kakashi Hatake
Kakashi Hatake was a Konohagakure Jonin, a former ANBU member, and the leader of Team 7. Regarded as a natural genius by his peers, Kakashi gained a reputation as the Copy Ninja, having said to copy over a thousand jutsu. Biography Early life Kakashi was the son of the legendary White Fang of Kohona, Sakumo Hatake, and like him was considered a gifted shinobi. He graduated from the academy at the age of 5, becoming a Chunnin a year later. However, his success came at a great loss; his father, once well respected in the village, fell into disgrace after choosing to save his comrades rather than complete a mission, causing Konohagakure to suffer in the war effort. Dishonored, Sakumo committed seppuku after deep depression and a drop in his skills, which caused Kakashi to lead his life strictly by the Ninja code. His White Light Chakra Saber, for which his fahter was nicknamed, was given to Kakashi. Team Fourth He went on to become apart of the future Fourth Hokage’s team, alongside Obito Uchiha and Rin, a medic-nin. Kakashi's relationship with Obito and Rin is very much similar to that of Sasuke's relationship with Naruto and Sakura respectively in which they share a complicated relationship that later develops into a close friendship. In the midst of the Third Great Shinobi War, at a meeting to hear their new mission, Kakashi is elevated to Jonin and receives gifts from his sensei and teammate; a special kunai from the Fourth and a medical pack from Rin. After receiving their gifts, the Fourth informs the team of their mission: they must travel through the Grass Country in the midst of a conflict between Iwagakure and Konohagakure to destroy a bridge. Along the way, Kakashi’s team notices that they’re being watched from the trees by Mahiru, an Iwagakure ninja. Kakashi sees this as a good opportunity to use his newly created jutsu, the Chidori. He arrogantly ran off to attack the hidden foe, only to face off against Mahiri’s multiple Shadow Clones while Rin was captured by enemy Shinobi. Personality After Kakashi's father's death, Kakashi was very by-the-book, carning more for the success of the mission then one's own teammates. However, Obito Uchiha's death changed Kakashi big-time. Kakashi now cares hugely about teamwork, which we see in the way he tests newly-graduated students. He also has inherited Obito's chronic tardiness, due primarily to losing track of time during his frequent visits to Konoha's memorial site for ninja who died in a mission, which he visits for Obito's sake. Kakashi is known to be oblivious to his surroundings, seemingly more often when Gai talks to him. He loves reading Ichi Ichi Paradise (Flirting or Make-Out Paradise in some translations) by Jiraiya. Looks Face The most prominent of Kakashi's facial looks is that he wears a face mask that covers the lower half of his face. Even though Team 7, commanded by him, tried to figure out his looks without the face mask (featured in Episode 101), they never succeeded, although it is assumed that he was quite handsome. Along with that, Kakashi wears his forehead protector so that it's slanted over his left eye, which houses Obito Uchiha's Sharingan. A permanent scar goes down vertically over his left eye, suggesting that Kakashi lost his original eye in combat. Kakashi's right eye is of a brown color. His hair is silver-colored and it sticks up on a slight angle to the left from Kakashi's perspective. Clothing Kakashi wears the traditional flak jacket along with metal wrist guards. His ankles are bandaged and under the flak jacket is the traditional Jōnin suit. Jutsu -Thanks to Kakashi's Sharingan, he has learned over a thousand techniques. We will just put the ones known here. *Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique *Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique (Earth Style: Groundhog Decapitation in Viz translation, literally Double Suicide Decapitation Technique) *Chidori (Thousand Birds) *Raigeki (Lightning Blade)another name for chidori *Thousand Years of Death/Death of a Thousand Years (Konoha's Secret Technique. Thousand Years of Pain in Viz translation) *Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu (Earth release Summon: Tracking Fang) **Summons canines *Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique *Kawarimi no Jutsu - Substitution Technique (literally Change of Body Stance Technique) *Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique *Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique *Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu -Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique *Rasengan Trivia * His family name, "Hatake" can be written in kanji either as 'farmland' or leaf warrior'. However, the literal translation "Hatake" is 'cultivated field'. * "Kakashi" means scarecrow, and puns to this translation are seen throughout the series. Category:Characters